Anonymous
Anonymous '''(also known as '''Anon, to those on MSP because of the safechat), is an active and very common hacker on MovieStarPlanet (All servers). Anonymous is known to have been the most popular hacker on MSP. Anonymous was the first, and perhaps the greatest hacker to have come on MSP. Anonymous hacked servers such as UK, USA, German, and many other of the servers. As she is the most notable hacker as well as the first MSP hacker, she is the most feared by people, but some say Grim Reaper is much more powerful. This may be because Grim Reaper's treatment of her victims is considered more vicious than that of Anonymous' although Anonymous is known to delete most of her victims. It was thought that the real life 'Anonymous' created it, but in a video, 'Anonymous: Operation Moviestarplanet', a member of Anonymous stated that they did not, or would not do such a thing on a 'children's social media website', and that their fight was only against the government. Anonymous also causes Santa laughs when she hacks. Anon is believed to now only hack with TheCult and everytime Cult is on, so is Anon. Anon is believed to be a male and is dating TheCult. How It All Began It all started on Friday, June 29th 2012- A forum called Little Test, on the UK server, was made by a deleted user. She scared many users by stating that she was level one, non VIP, which was impossible as you couldn't create a forum unless you were VIP, or level 6 (which at the time you had to be level 3) and over. Many Moderators tried to contain the situation by declaring that the anonymous user was fake, and the user on the log in screen was purely a coincidence as users on the log in screen were computer-generated, one such moderator who did this was Moderator 005. Rumours Often, people say that Anon is MSP staff. Some think it's true, some think it's fake and some just have no opinion. Back when MSP was a small game and not many people played it, a moderator decided to make a hacker. If this was at all true, it is said the moderator was later fired. Fake Anonymous' There are millions of anonymous' (although you can't type in the word 'anonymous' because it is blocked out) when you are searching on friends. They are most commonly in the cafes, and sometimes Ishacool or another high score movie star's room. But 99% of the anonymous' found are fake, as there is only one real anonymous, however, many new hackers have named themselves as 'Anonymous' despite them not being the original MSP Anonymous. Anonymous' Victims There were many victims of Anonymous, but some of the most famous at the time were many of the high scorers; Ishacool, the top moviestar on the highscores of UK MSP: Diavanille, Packs1, and SmileyLucy. On US MSP, during the US virus of 2015, caused by Anonymous, named MSP's worst virus yet - deleted 25% of users, many high scorers were hacked, including Pumpchikn. Relationships with other hackers * 'TheCult '- TheCult and Anonymous are said to be girlfriend and boyfriend, it was established they probably know in real life as they have much knowledge on each other. * 'Miss Filly '- It is said that Miss Filly no longer likes TheCult and Anonymous after TheCult had hacked Twisted Nerve and locked out, but there is proof they were once friends. * 'Grim Reaper '- Grim is her rival, Anonymous is said to of only caused the virus to show he is superior towards Grim. Category:Established Hackers Category:Active Hackers Category:Deleters